


Smoulder

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the LJ comm firefly100. Prompt: Fire</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ comm firefly100. Prompt: Fire

“Kaylee! Mal says…” he stopped. “Is that what I think it is?” Jayne surveyed the bits and pieces stacked neatly on the engine room floor.

“I dropped it.” Just when she’d been gonna use it, Kaylee’s eyes were mournful.

“Could help you with that,” Jayne growled low, and she shivered.

“Don’t think so.” Kaylee challenged.

Jayne smiled slowly, drawing her closer. Teasingly her hands slid underneath his shirt.

His blue eyes smouldered and her world was reduced to his fingers, her moans, his lips on her neck, the wetness between her thighs.

Sensations overwhelmed her and Kaylee was on fire.


End file.
